Crecen rosas con espinas
by Karychela
Summary: Los Baratheon y Lannister están acabados después de la rebelión de Roberth, la reina Rhaella vive junto con su hija y nieto. Es la gran oportunidad que la casa Tyrell ha estado esperando y la reina de espinas no va desaprovecharlo. Este fic participa en el reto 'Nueva dinastía' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


El mundo de CdHF pertenece a G.R.R.M.

Este fic participa en el reto 'Nueva dinastía' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.

* * *

 **Crecen rosas con espinas**

— ¡Póngalo ahí!.. ¡Si justo ahí!—. Escucho como su hijo daba órdenes a los hombres que sujetaban con mucho cuidado un trono de roble tallado con muchas rosas. La reina de espinas sacudió su cabeza con parsimonia y recordó los últimos eventos que cambiaron el rumbo de la historia abriendo una oportunidad única para la casa Tyrell.

Hace tan solo dos años inició la rebelión de Roberth y la casa Tyrell acudió al llamado de su rey. Levantaron sus armas en defensa, con éxito ganaron la batalla de Vado ceniza haciendo retroceder al rebelde Baratheon y posteriormente tomaron Bastión de tormentas, fue el mismísimo Mace Tyrell el que abatió en un combate singular a Stannis Baratheon pero irónicamente a orillas del Tridente el príncipe Rhaegar murió junto a muchos nobles señores y los leones traicionaron al rey. Cuando las fuerzas Lannister ingresaron a Desembarco del rey comenzó la masacre de los verdaderos súbditos leales y de los Targaryen que quedaban; a la princesa Elia violaron y mataron después de que presenciara el asesinato brutal de sus pequeños hijos Aegon y Rhaenys. Al rey lo mato su propio guardia Ser Jaime Lannister y la reina Rhaella trato de defender con uñas y cuchillo a su hijo el príncipe Viserys y los malditos Lannister los lanzaron a ambos desde la torre más alta hacia el mar.

Así fue que cuando llego Roberth Baratheon y se sentó en el trono de hierro parecía que el venado, con la ayuda del desleal Tywin Lannister, había ganado y acabado con todos los dragones o eso ellos creyeron.

A pesar de todo los Tyrell fieles a la causa no perdieron la esperanza, mandaron a un grupo selecto para buscar algún sobreviviente y al parecer sus rezos fueron escuchados porque fue un milagro que la reina Rhaella sobreviviera a aquella caída estando embarazada, además Olenna Redwyne presintiendo con anterioridad el peligro que representaba la usencia de los Lannister en apoyo a los Targaryen, contacto con un agente en Desembarco del rey y con un meticuloso plan aseguraron la vida del príncipe Aegon VI. Pero la sorpresa principal en el desenlace de la rebelión fue que Roberth Baratheon, sin motivo aparente, enfermo y murió súbitamente junto con Tywin Lannister y otras personas relativamente importantes, una epidemia supuestamente.

Esa es la historia que se escribiría o por lo menos esa era la "versión" que Olenna tiene planeado divulgar, porque para la reina de espinas no importaba que fuera un simple escudero al borde de la muerte el que acabara con Stannis, las canciones sonaran mejor si su hijo era el autor, también era irrelevante que se contara que Mace Tyrell pensó en doblar la rodilla ante Roberth o que se supiera que fue un humilde pescador el que casualmente salvo a la reina o lo de Varys y el principito. Y sobre todo lo mejor para pueblo era que pensaran que la muerte de Roberth y Tywin fue castigo divino y no así un veneno bien elaborado.

—Madre dime que te parece. — exclamo Mace señalando el trono de rosas a los pies del trono de hierro

—Bonita silla, adorna bien el trono de hierro—sabía que Mace no estaba satisfecho, pero había detalles más importantes que un trozo de madera— ¿haz realizado los encargos que te pedí Mace?

—Por supuesto, personalmente le quite la capa a Ser Jaime y ya va camino al muro, además di instrucciones a los arqueros si trata de desviarse no llegara lejos, Cersei y el niño Tyrion ya han debido llegar a Dorne junto a esa bestia de Gregor Clegane, me comentaron que tuvieron que cortarle los pies para que dejara de ser tan atrevido pero me parece un trato un tanto inhumado. — en ese momentos unos sirvientes trajeron una jarras con juegos.

—Sin lugar a dudas ese hombre era un monstruo—Olenna tomo un sorbo, el jugo era dulce— así que no sientas pena por un perro rabioso ya los Martell los recibirán con más… "tacto". ¿Se ha sabido algo de Eddard Stark?

—Intenta volver al norte, lleva consigo los huesos de su hermana y un bastardo…—Olenna casi se atraganta.

—dices un ¿bastardo? El noble Eddard deshonra a su esposa… No lo puedo creer.

—mis fuentes son seguras madre y sabes que es lo más irónico, ese norteño no se enteró que el rebelde había muerto. Además tuvo el descaro de matar a los guardias reales que estaban ahí. Tenemos que apresarlo.

—guardias reales, hermana muerta y un bastardo, un niño…— dio otro sorbo y miro a sus guarda espaldas—Todo el mundo fuera, Izquierdo Derecho esperad en la puerta— dejo la copa en la mesilla más cercana y tomo el brazo de su hijo—… el norte no tiene confianza en nosotros así que déjalo ir, mientras más lejos este mejor. Pediremos pupilos, con ello el norte también deberá mantenerse a la línea. Ahora tengo que hablarte de algo sumamente importante.

—Por supuesto madre, ven toma mi brazo vamos al palco.

— he estado hablando con nuestra reina Rhaella y ella esta tan agradecida que ha jurado que nos dará cualquier cosa que pidamos.

—excelente, como acordamos mi Margary será la próxima reina…

—En realidad hemos conseguido más que eso, mucho más—ella había tardado meses hablando, incitando la reina. No es que fuera un trabajo difícil pero fue de mucho cuidado, para comenzar se aseguró de rodearla de amistades, caras conocidas, que a la reina viuda le daban seguridad por ejemplo; traer del exilio al gran amigo de su hijo Jon Connington, hacer que Ser Bonifer Hasty junto a su 100 santos sean guardianes del palacio y nombrar a Ser Barristan Selmy lord comandante. Y segunda medida se aseguró de alejar aquellos que no convenía tener en la corte como repelente de Jon Arryn o los odiosos Martell—mis esfuerzos dieron una magnifica cosecha hemos conseguido, dos coronas más.— Mace se quedó mirando a la reina de espina.

—¿dos coronas? Es decir madre… entonces la reina, nosotros…—empezó a farfullar.

—Así es hijo desde el día de hoy la historia te conocerá como Mace Tyrell el primero de su nombre, Señor del dominio y de la tierras del oeste.

—Pero los Lannister…

—Ya no importan—dijo ella severamente— Roca Casterly es ahora nuestra. Debes entender que todo esto, la reina Rhaella, lo hace por el bien de su hija la princesa Daenerys y como agradecimiento de nuestra fidelidad. Cuando Willas te suceda Daenerys será su reina y Garlan será el señor de Roca Casterly. Y respecto a las tierras de la tormenta tengo ya mi gente buscando a una "digna" heredera para casarla en el futuro con Loras. De esta forma la reina tendrá a su familia rodeada de amigos verdaderos y la dinastía dragón no desaparecerá, tanto su amada hija y su nieto serán reyes.

—Los Martell…

—Dudo que el buen Doran vaya hacer algo en contra del último vestigio de la existencia de su adora hermana, el príncipe Aegon. Y las otras casas… pues ya veremos qué pasa.

—No lo puedo creer; Mace Tyrell señor del dominio y las tierras del oeste…—el hombre alzo su cabeza solemnemente —…conquistador de Bastión de tormentas, la gran rosa dorada, el rey leal.—por primera vez en mucho tiempo Olenna sonrió sinceramente miro el cielo y no había ni una sola nube parecía ser un buen augurio.

—La casa Tyrell expandirá sus raíces por todo poniente hijo.

—Y de ella brotaran bellas y grandes rosa, como Mace I

—Si— rió ella— rosas que crecerán fuertes… —miro el horizonte frente a ella, las tierras estaban fértiles el futuro era de los suyos —… y con espinas.


End file.
